The objectives of this research are: 1) to determine the order of the HLA-D genes and complement components B(f) and C4 in the HLA-D region; 2) to map genes coding for T-cell specific antigens, including the putative T cell antigen receptor and genes coding for cell surface antigens linked to the Beta2-microglobulin gene; and 3) to identify and map genes coding for previously unmapped or undetected antigens in these regions. The overall approach will be to isolate deletion variants affecting cell surface antigens of T and B lymphoid cell lines by mutagenesis and immunoselection with appropriate antibodies. Using cloned cDNAs and available monoclonal antibodies, as well as monoclonal antibodies produced in our laboratory, we will use the patterns of reactivity on progenitor cells and their congenic deletion variants to map the genes to the deleted regions, employing methods of analysis worked out in the initial grant period.